The Entirety of Time
by AyleanaMami
Summary: A new take on the Doctor starting with the Ninth Doctor as he takes in a new companion. Starting young, how will the child the Doctor saved become the star that lights the way? (Bad summary? Probably. Bad story? Hell no! Read up lovelies!)
1. The Beginning

So this is my first ever Doctor Who fan fic. I have no solid idea where it will go but I do have some. It will be following my own created character, who you will meet right away, as she lived her life as the Doctor's companion. This will be a long fanfic if I do it the way I'm planing and will go through episodes in the show as well as my own adventures. This entire idea btw is based off the first to words in this story. Somehow my mind made this and hopefully you'll all enjoy it!as the Doctor's companion. This will be a long fanfic if I do it the way I'm planing and will go through episodes in the show as well as my own adventures. This entire idea btw is based off the first to words in this story. Somehow my mind made this and hopefully you'll all enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I own only the plot of the story as a whole, everything else is the Doctor's!

* * *

><p>November fifth.<p>

That was all the girl said when the mysterious man wandered out of her closet befuddled and asking for the date. Then the two simply stared at each other, taking in everything they saw.

The man was tall. His ears were slightly too big but otherwise he looked normal. He had a very sarcastic smile where he closed his eyes and shook his head softly. It was an action the girl quickly picked up on. His eye were a very noticeable blue, his hair was very short and dark brown, and his over all aurora was more grey then good. He wore a very black leather jacket - something the girl took an immediate interest in - but otherwise wore normal clothes. When he had asked the girl the date his voice had a very British accent to it.

The girl's voice however had an unmistakable American Southern twang to it. She had spoken calmly and causally, just as the man had, almost as if having a fully grown man walking out of her closet and asking her what day it was happened often. The man guessed it had something to do with her age. She was small, even smaller then most children, and couldn't pass for anything over eight years. Her eyes were blue with hazel splotches, reminding him of mini globes, and they seemed to pick up and analyze everything. Her hair was long, light brown, and naturally wavy. She wore, which was something even the man who had walked out of the closet found odd, three layers: a long sleeve grey shirt, a red T-shirt, and a black, zip-up hoodie. Her blue jeans were entirely too big for her and not only did she wear a belt with them but she also seemed to be wearing shorts under them as well. To top off her weird attire, the young girl wore a worn crocodile hat.

"Who are you?" asked the girl.

"I'm the Doctor," replied the man plainly, his eyes now soaking in his environment. What he hypothesized was the girl's room was a soft blue with faded grey carpet. The wall across from the girl's bed on which the girl sat had photos and letters nailed to it. The Doctor, curious, moved towards the wall to examine it.

"Oh."

The girl said nothing else. Instead she removed her hoodie and sat herself up straighter on her bed. A very difficult feat, so the Doctor thought, when he saw what was supposed to be a grey sleeve was instead a very dark red.

"What happened to your arm?" he asked. The girl looked down at it and shrugged but said nothing about it. "You can tell me, I'm a doctor, remember?"

The girl made a noise very similar to a snort. The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"You're the Doctor, that doesn't make you a doctor," she said calmly. However, she didn't protest when the Doctor sat on her bed and began examining her arm. "Lenny was gonna be a Doctor. He never wondered out of peoples' closets."

"Lenny?"

The girl nodded before removing her arm from the Doctor's grasp and pulling out a longer then necessary pocketknife. She cut the sleeve off, revealing her wounds that were still slowly oozing blood.

"One of my brothers. He's dead."

She stood up and headed to her closet.

"A little blunt, aren't you?" the Doctor said. When he heard the girl scoff he made a hasty apology. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Not that," cut in the girl, slightly agitated. "Your police box is blocking my first aid kit."

"Oh... Why does a girl your age need a first aid kit in her closet?"

"To stop my arm from bleedin'," answered the girl bluntly.

The Doctor replied with his sarcastic smile, "But why was it 'bleedin'' in the first place?"

"Got cut," said the girl as she tied the cut sleeve around her wound.

The Doctor couldn't help but to smile again at the girl's vague answers. He had a feeling this was what it was like to talk to himself. He moved to the girl's side and helped her bandage up her arm.

"But by what?"

"A bottle."

The Doctor blinked, not exactly sure if he had heard the girl correctly.

While helping the girl, he repeated the girl's words, "Did you say a bottle?"

"A beer bottle to be more precise and a broken one at that."

Now the Doctor's mouth was slightly open. He stayed on his knee, slightly dumbfounded, while the girl went back to her bed. When he was finally able to climb to his feet again, he examined the room more scrupulously. He went back to the wall with the photos and letters on it, focusing mainly on one letter that seemed to have been sent by a elementary school.

"Tala, is it?" he asked. "Tala Beanon?"

The girl replied with a snort. Surprisingly, she was busy taking apart her radio without an concern for the Doctor.

"It says you got into some trouble with a boy named Leroy, something about taking his lunch."

Another snort but the girl added, "We're friends now. He even brings me food now that he knows."

"Knows what, Tala?"

The girl looked up from her radio. She squinted her eyes at the Doctor as if she was noticing something new about him.

"You're not human, are ya, Doctor," the girl stated more then asked. "Before you lie, I should tell you I'm really good at pickin' up patterns and you've already lied to me once when you said you were a doctor when you're just the Doctor. Now I don't know what the difference is but you do and that's why it came out a lie."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"How old are you?"

"I turned seven today, Doctor," replied the girl in away that told him he better be planning on answering her question still.

"Your birthday is today, the fifth of November?"

"Yep," said the girl, making the p pop louder then necessary. "I was born on the three hundred and ninety-third anniversary of Guy Fawkes's brave attempt to blow up Parliament."

"Who told you that?" asked the astounded Doctor.

"James King," replied the girl. With her half dismantled radio now forgotten, she was now kicking her legs off her bed. It was the childish thing the Doctor had seen her do all day. "He was Lenny's fiancé. He was from Britain, I don't know where though."

"And what happened to this James King?" asked the Doctor, ignoring the familiarity of the name. He would worry about that later.

"Well," started the girl, taking a rather deep breath as if she had a long explanation to give. From what the Doctor could tell, she did. "Him and Lenny snuck me out of the house while Jeff was passed out again last year and took me to the airport. We bought plane tickets and were going to go to London so they could get married and I wouldn't have to live here anymore. Then Lenny had an asthma attack and a really bad one at that. He died in James's arms, kept apologizing about it too. That's when the cops showed up and took James into questioning. Jeff didn't wake up until the cops called him and he immediately accused James and even Lenny of kidnapping me for ransom money. When they took him to court, no one believed James and I wasn't allowed to be a witness. He got 12 years."

The Doctor's mouth was hanging open again but he quickly shut it.

"Tala-"

"Don't call me that," snapped the girl.

"But it's your name."

"So? You go by Doctor."

The Doctor gave a very faint smile, still caught up in her story from earlier.

"Okay, and what would you like me to call you then?"

It didn't take the girl long to answer that question. "Guy, Guy Fawkes. It's what James used to call me, him and Lenny. They thought it was funny 'cause James's last name was King and my birthday and all."

"Alright, Guy," said the Doctor, his smile a little more noticeable, "Who is this Jeff you mentioned?"

"Tyler and Dean's father," replied Guy.

"And they are?"

"My other older brothers," said Guy, the tone of her voice bitter.

"And that makes Jeff your-" Guy nodded, "- and the beer bottle?"

"Jeff's."

The Doctor was clenching his fist tightly. Guy was almost positive that his palms were about to start bleeding if he did so any longer.

"Now, are you a time-traveler or an alien, Doctor?" she asked.

"Both."

Once more, Guy surprised the Doctor with how well she was taking all the oddness around her. Here she was, sitting on her bed with a complete stranger who went by the monicker the Doctor and claimed to be both a time-traveler and an alien and had also randomly appeared in her closet along with a big, blue police box. He understood that she was only seven but she acted like she was both a child and an adult all at once.

"When you go, can I come with you, Doctor?" asked Guy innocently.

The Doctor was surprised by the question but seemed to ponder the idea only for a few seconds before saying yes.

"But I need to speak with this Jeff first."

Something about the way he said it made Guy doubt it was going to be a very wordy conversation. Nonetheless, she didn't stop him from leaving her room and only followed after she heard Tyler threatening him on the stairs.

"What the hell do you think-"

Guy couldn't help but to admire the way the Doctor knocked her eldest brother down the stairs with only one hand. He landed in an ungraceful heap, in which she couldn't tell if he was alive or dead, nor did she care. She watched from the top of the stairs as the Doctor made his way to the living room to confront Jeff.

"Are you Jeff?" asked the Doctor in an icy voice.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" snapped the middle aged man. "Did that little brat let you in? That little whore, I'll-"

"She's a child!" shouted the Doctor, outraged by the man's words.

For the first time in Guy's life she saw her father cower.

"And you hurt her," said the Doctor. "You hurt a child- your own child."

"She killed my wife!" snapped Jeff. "Technical difficulties, they said! Bullshit! That useless piece of shit killed her! She's no better then her fag brother and his black boyfriend!"

In the yelling, Jeff seemed to muster up his courage and pull out a knife. Guy saw him slash at the Doctor before she rushed down the stairs. Her small body ran into her father's sending the man stumbling backwards over the coffee table. Guy fell with him, landing with a thump on his chest. She waited for half a second, waiting for her father to hit her, before sitting up quickly. Pushing off of Jeff, Guy's hand became covered in a warm, thick liquid.

Gasping for breath, Jeff stared up blankly at his daughter. The knife he had used to attack the Doctor had accidentally been stabbed through his lung when Guy had tackled him. He died before Guy had even reached her feet.

"Guy."

Guy looked up. The Doctor was kneeling at her side, holding onto her arm gently. She let him pull her into a hug.

"He... He hurt you," she whispered.

"It was only a gaze," the Doctor answered, picking Guy up in his arms. He headed up the stairs.

"I'm still ain't sorry."

And she wasn't. She felt no remorse what so ever in fact Guy felt as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Jeff was gone. She was safe with the Doctor and she felt no need whatsoever to linger on that fact so she pushed it away.

The Doctor smiled again.

"I wouldn't be either."

"Can I leave a note for James?" Guy asked as they reached her room. "Then we can leave."

The Doctor, who had been surprised by the way things had turned out wasn't exactly sure what to say. He had felt justified rage running through his veins when her charged down the stairs to confront Guy's father. Now he was realizing everything that had happened but he too seemed to be pushing the scene out of his mind and moving on before it could linger.

"Quickly."

Grabbing a scrap paper and pen, Guy scribbled a note that she finished in half a minute. Pinning it to her wall, Guy turned to the Doctor and beamed at him. A normal human being would have found it uncanny how well the seven year old was taking the situation at hand. Her she was, after accidentally killing her father to protect a man who may or may not have killed her brother, bouncing off the walls ready to travel through time and space with an alien.

Luckily, the Doctor was not a normal human being or a human at all.

"Right," said the Doctor, "shall we?"

Grinning ear to ear, Guy seized the Doctor's hand. He opened the blue box inside her closet and with a toothy grin, said, "Welcome to the TARDIS. Love to give you a tour, but first, I think we should leave."

Guy nodded her head, taking in her surroundings with an awed expression.

"Agreed."


	2. The End of the World

So got a little over zealous and wrote a second chapter. I don't think my usual posting will be this fast but might be!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Guy was at a lack of words when she first entered the TARDIS. Not because it was a spaceship, not because it was unnaturally bigger on the inside then it was on the outside, but because she could hear it talking to her, and the ship wasn't talking aloud but in her mind.

"Do you hear her too, Doctor?" asked Guy in awe as millions of images and ideas were passed through her brain. "Does she talk to you too? Show you things?"

The Doctor hid his amazement from the human girl in front of him. She was staring directly at the heart of the TARDIS without the Doctor telling her where it was.

"What is she showing you?" he asked slowly.

"A planet," Guy whispered, stepping closer to the center of the TARDIS. "It's kind of like Mars and Earth mixed together. Red, mainly desert looking, with green forest, and a strange city. There's a school, or something, loads of kids, and a pool of strange white light... Is this your home, Doctor? Can we go there?"

Guy looked at the Doctor grinning but her grin quickly faded at the grim look on the Doctor's face. His eyes seemed to be miles away. It made her feel odd, seeing the man she had only just met sad.

"Or we could just go later," Guy said, trying to change the subject. "We could just travel in time first."

That seemed to snap the Doctor out of his stupor. He smiled at Guy and patted her shoulder.

"Fantastic idea," he said. He walked straight up to the TARDIS's controls. Guy was right on his heels, eager to start. "Right then, Guy Fawkes, you tell me, do you want to go backwards or forwards in time? It's your choice. What's it going to be?"

Guy thought about for a moment before saying, "Fowards."

The Doctor hit a switch and placed his hand on a wheel.

"Done, now, how far? A hundred, a thousand, how many years?"

Guy grinned as an idea popped in her head.

"I've always wanted to see the end of the world."

Now the Doctor grinned.

"I'm not sure if that's normal for children your age," he said with a chuckle.

"You're the Doctor," Guy teased, "you tell me."

The Doctor shook his head chuckling. Guy was grinning widely as he did so, glad to see the man in a far better mood than he had been only moments ago.

"Alright," said the Doctor, rubbing his hands together. "Hold on."

Spinning the wheel on the console abnormally fast, the Doctor hit a button before running to the other side of the console to pull a lever. Immediately the whole ship began to shake.

Guy started giggling at the Doctor whose face was breaking out into an even more maniacal grin with every violent shake from the TARDIS. Both let out genuine laughs as the TARDIS stopped shaking abruptly, causing the two to fall.

"Is it always this bump, Doctor?" asked Guy as the Doctor carefully lifted her back on her feet.

"Fantastic, isn't it?" said the Doctor, still grinning maniacally. "Come on. We need to get your arm cleaned up before we leave the TARDIS."

Nodding in agreement, Guy followed the Doctor down an odd corridor that seemed to go on forever before they finally entered a pale white room. Guy couldn't help but feeling like the room wouldn't look out of place in a hospital.

"Up you go," said the Doctor as he casually picked Guy up and set her on the bed. "Think you can take that bandage off while I get the supplies?"

Without waiting for a response, the Doctor turned to the many cabinets and began rummaging through them. He had only just found what he was looking for when a soft hiss filled the air.

"You alright, pup?" he asked, turning around. Guy was gritting her teeth slightly after reopening her wounded arm.

Guy nodded her head, her eyes a little red from fighting back tears.

"I'm okay," she said softly. "It just hurt a little."

Nodding, the Doctor went straight to cleaning Guy's wounds. He was impressed by how the seven year old refused to cry out when the healing cream began to bubble on her arm but was also slightly worried. Guy seemed to be taking everything unnaturally well for a human. It had to be an age thing but Guy didn't seem to act her age that often. She acted like she had been forced to grow up quickly. Then the Doctor realized she must have.

"Cool," Guy breathed as the pain in her arm stopped and the wounds covered as the healing cream solifide. They were going to scar but at least her arm would heal properly.

Laughing at the girl's amazement, the Doctor sent Guy down the corridor to find new clothes. He was slightly hesitant to let her wonder on her own but the TARDIS seemed to find it a good idea so he allowed it. When Guy rejoined him she was wearing clothes still a little big for her (as expected seeing that she was the smallest and youngest companion he had ever had), and an American Civil War hat. She was wearing a pair of cream high tops as well.

"See you found everything alright," the Doctor said. Guy smiled at him before rubbing her hands together, excitedly and unknowingly mimicking the Doctor.

"So, what year is it?" she asked.

The Doctor grinned before leading her towards the door. Guy looked on in amazement as the stepped out of the TARDIS. Instead of returning to her room the were on a spaceship. In front of her was a giant glass window that showed her earth.

"Wow," she whispered, walking up to the glass. "Is that earth?"

"Yep."

"It looks the exact same."

"We're five billion years into the future, Guy," said the Doctor. "They just thought a classic earth look was the best for today."

Guy turned to her left, looking up towards the Doctor, mildly confused but mainly curious.

"What's so special about today?"

Almost as if to answer her question, the sun expanded in front of her very eyes.

"Today's the end of the world."

"Absolutely amazing," Guy breathed, watching with her full attention as the sun expanded. "Why isn't the earth-"

"There are magnates around it," finished the Doctor. "That way they can make a show of it, the earth ending that is."

"Are there-"

"The earth is empty," said the Doctor, once more answering Guy's question before she finished it. "Has been for years. Everyone moved on."

Guy couldn't help but to start jumping in excitement. She was going to see the earth end!

"Who the hell are you!"

Turning around, Guy was greeted by the sight of a blue skinned alien in long brown robes.

"Oh, that's nice," said the Doctor sarcastically. "Thanks."

"Only guest are allowed in here-"

"That's me. I'm a guest," said the Doctor, pulling out a blank piece of paper. "I've got an invitation. Look there, you see." The blue skin alien stared at the paper, his eyes moving as if he was reading something. "It's fine, see, 'The Doctor plus one.' I'm the Doctor and this is Guy Fawkes. She's my plus one, that alright?"

The alien, who Guy had taken to calling the Host, said it was fine before apologizing and walking away to announce the other guest. Guy gave the Doctor a curious look, which he caught. He showed her the paper.

"The paper's slightly psychic," he said proudly, "shows them what I want them to see. Saves a lot of time."

Guy nodded, not questioning the Doctor for a second. He also noticed she wasn't questioning the blue skinned alien either. Maybe she was taking this all a little too well.

"We have in attendance the Doctor and Guy Fawkes," the Host said to his crew of blue aliens. "Thank you. All staff to their positions. And now might I introduce the next honored guest? Representing the Forest of Cheam, we have trees, namely Jabe, Lute, and Coffa. There will be an exchange of gifts representing peace. Next from the solicitors Jolco and Jolco, we have the Moxx of Balhoon. And next, from Financial Family Seven, we have Adherents of the Repeated Mean, the inventors of Hypo-Slip Travel Systems, the brothers Hop Pyleen and Cal Spark Plug... Next are Mr and Mrs Pacoon..."

The Host rambled on and on as the trees walked up to Guy and the Doctor. The female tree called Jabe seemed to be their leader. She handed Guy a small tree.

"The gift of peace. I bring you a cutting of my grandfather."

"Thank you," said Guy, grinning ear to ear. She turned to the Doctor. "Doctor, you have the gift right?"

"Right, uh, um... I give you in return... Air from my lungs."

The Doctor breathed on the trees who seemed to find his gift very kind.

"How... intimate," said Jabe, looking fondly at the Doctor.

Doctor, who seemed completely oblivious of this, replied with, "There's more where that came from."

"I bet there is."

Guy started giggling uncontrollably as the trees walking away. The Doctor gave her a queer look. The Host continues in the background as the Moxx of Balhoon approaches Guy and the Doctor.

"...the sponsor of the main event, please welcome the Face of Boe."

A giant head inside a glass container is wheeled in but Guy's attention is quickly stolen by the alien in front of her.

"The Moxx of Balhoon," exclaims the Doctor.

"My felicitations upon this historical happenstance," said the small and very odd shaped alien. "I bring you the gift of bodily salvias."

The Moxx of Balhoon spits on the Doctor

"Th-thank you," laughs Guy. She can't bring herself to look at the Doctor as he glares at her.

"Ah," said the Doctor, wiping the saliva from his eye, "the Adherents of the Repeated Mean! I bring you air from my lungs."

The Doctor just barely breathed on the creatures when a silver sphere was thrusted into his hands.

"A gift of peace in all good faith."

The Adherents walked away before Guy could even say thanks.

"And last but not least," said the Host, grabbing everyone's attention. "Our very special guest. Ladies and gentlemen and tress and multiforms... Consider the Earth below. In memory of this dying world, we call forth the last human. Cassandra O' 17."

Guy was not impressed by the sheet of skin with eyes that was wheeled into the room they were in. The Doctor could see the amount of disappointment in the girl's earth globe eyes almost immediately.

"Oh now, don't stare, I know, I know, it's shocking, isn't it?" said the sheet of skin called Cassandra. "I've had my chin completely taken away and look at the difference. Look how thin I am. Thin and dainty. I don't look a day over 2000."

"Your joking..." mumbled Guy. The Doctor barely hid his amusement.

"Truly, I am the last human," continued Cassandra.

"If we look like that, than thank God," grumbled Guy. She started circling the room to get a better view while Cassandra rambled about her parents.

"...I have come to honor them and to say goodbye."

She started rambling again about her gift, an ostrich egg, and Guy couldn't help but to laugh at the 'legend' behind the ostrich itself.

"... and here is another rarity," Cassandra exclaimed, "they called it an iPod. It holds some of the greatest composed music by mankind-"

The song "Tainted Love" by Soft Cell started filling the room as Guy pressed the start button on the jukebox. She grinned wildly at the Doctor who seemed almost as amused as she was. As soon as the Host dismisses them, Guy grabbed the Doctor's hand and made him start dancing with her. She was laughing up a very contagious storm of giggles which the Doctor caught. When the song drew to an end, she was holding her side from laughing too hard, her a Civil War hat, lopsided.

"This is amazing!" said Guy.

"You're enjoying yourself, then?" asked the Doctor, as Guy retook in the room.

"Absolutely! I'm going to check out the rest of the ship, come on!"

Guy ran off, making the Doctor have to really book it to catch up with her after Jabe talked to him. When he finally caught up with her, she was sitting inside the private observing room, watching the sun like it would disappear at any moment.

Leaning against the wall, the Doctor said, "What do you think then?"

"Is it like this all the time?" asked Guy, finally taking her eyes off the sun to look at her companion. "I mean, I've never seen so many cool things and aliens- this - this is much better then reading."

The two laughed at each other.

"Why do they all speak English?" asked Guy, once their laughter had subsided.

The Doctor smiled, "they don't, you just hear English. It's the gift of the TARDIS: the telepathic field gets into you brain and translates."

"It's inside my brain, your ship?" asked Guy. She grinned. "Wicked."

"You seem to be taking this all remarkably well compared to anyone else that's traveled with me," the Doctor said with a chuckle.

"You've had other people travel with you before?" The Doctor nodded his head. "That's amazing... How old are you, Doctor?"

"I'm nine hundred years old."

"See!" exclaimed Guy. "That's amazing! So you've seen nearly everything then? Amazing..."

The Doctor smiled as Guy's eyes slowly refocused on the Sun. She was smiling brightly, any signs of her life before him completely gone. He found that odd, after all, the girl had killed her own father only hours ago and she was showing no signs of even remembering him... but perhaps that was a good thing. Perhaps if he kept Guy's mind busy she wouldn't have to suffer from the guilt of killing like he had even if they both had did it to save someone they cared about. He had only been a year older then she was too...

"Ready to rejoin the others?" the Doctor asked.

Guy nodded her head before taking the Doctor's hand. They headed for the door when the ship shook.

"That's not supposed to happen," said the Doctor.

Quickly, the two make it back to the other guest. When Jabe walked up to them, the Doctor immediately asked her if she knew where the engine room was located. She nodded her head yes.

"I can show you and... Your daughter the engine room."

Guy laughed at the slightly embarrassed look on the Doctor's face, but took pity on him and said, "That's alright, I want to talk to Michael Jackson first."

She pointed over to Cassandra before heading her direction

"Don't start a fight," the Doctor called after her.

"Yes... Dad," said Guy and the Doctor chuckled. As he and Jabe head down the hall, Guy added, "And don't do anything I'm not allowed to know about!"

Calmly, Guy filled the distance between her and Cassandra who was droning on and on about her life to anyone that would listen. As Cassandra finished explaining her childhood, Guy asked, "What happened to all the other humans?"

Cassandra smiled at her, "They say mankind has touched ever star in the sky."

"So there are more of you?"

"No," said Cassandra, dramatically. "I am the last pure human. The others... Mingled. I kept myself pure."

"Right, how many surgeries have you had?" asked Guy with a raised eyebrow.

"708."

"And you still call yourself human?" asked Guy. "Humans look- they look like me. I'm human, your only a piece of skin with and lips and eyes."

Ignoring the huff from Cassandra, Guy skipped out of the room humming. She went straight to the observing room to wait for the Doctor, admiring the view of the sun.

"_Baby, can't you see I'm calling?_"

Guy let out a laugh as the song 'Toxic' by Britney Spears started playing. She moved to leave the room when the door won't open.

"Hey," Guy said. "Let me out."

The door didn't move.

"Sun filter descending."

Guy looked at the window to see the shield going down.

"Holy- Doctor!" shouted Guy.

She could hear frantic footsteps running up to the door. It was the Doctor.

"Guy, are you alright?" he asked trying to open the metal door between them.

"Oh, I'm just peachy, Doctor," Guy said sarcastically. "It's just getting hot in here, the views great, though. You should come join me."

"Still have a sense of humor in a life-threatening situation," said the Doctor. "That's good. How much time do I have?"

"Ten seconds before I kill you, nine before I'm made into BBQ."

The Doctor paused.

"That doesn't make-"

"OPEN THE DOOR!"

With a second to spare the sun filter rising and in three seconds the metal door opened. Guy stepped out, glaring a look at the Doctor with a look five times hotter then the sun. She swatted him on the arm.

"Oi!"

"Look at my hat!" said Guy. The tip of it was burnt. "Dis is never going to let me borrow her stuff again..."

The Doctor didn't have time to ask who Dis was. Instead, he grabbed. Guy's hand and ran with her to the grand room with all the other guest. Jabe was already there, explaining that someone had sabotaged the ship and killed the Host. Then, Jabe showed everyone the little robot she and the Doctor had captured that was trying to hack the ship. Cassandra went straight to accusing.

"I know it was you, Cassandra," said Guy, surprising even the Doctor. "You don't have to believe me. Just let the creepy robot thing go and you'll see."

The Doctor, smiling at the genuineness of his newest companion, placed the robot down and watched to scrambled right to Cassandra as Guy had said it would. Guy grinned as triumphantly as a seven year old could.

"Bet that ostrich egg isn't real, either," Guy added as Cassandra was halfway through her rant. Jabe smashed the egg, revealing a transmitter. "Cool, what is it?"

"A transmitter," growled the Doctor he was handed the device. "Cassandra was going to teleport after she blew up the shields so you would all die. But why?"

"Do you think it's cheap looking like this?" Cassandra snapped. "My shares in there companies would have tripled. I am the last human, Doctor. Me. Not that freaky little kid of yours."

Guy huffed, "You do know I'm right here, right?"

"Five billion years in the future-"

"-And we still only care about money," finished Guy before the Doctor could. "Could she explode now?"

It was quite ironic when moments later Cassandra's work-hands ran out of moisturizing fluid and Cassandra did explode. Guy grinned at the sight (another thing that slightly worried the Doctor), before turning her attention to the Sun.

"Earth death in thirty seconds..."

The Doctor watched as once more Guy focused only on the sun and the earth in front of her. When he stood beside her, Guy took his hand and smiled.

"Earth death in twenty seconds..."

"This is amazing," Guy whispered. The rest of the aliens seemed to be taking a page from Guy's book and ignoring the exploded skin in front of them. Instead, all eyes were on the sun and earth.

"Glad you think so," said the Doctor, squeezing Guy's hand.

A smile slipped on to Guy's face as the count down began.

"Ten...nine...eight...seven..."

"I don't suppose we'll get to see this again, will we?"

"Six...five..."

"I'm afraid not," said the Doctor.

"Four...three..."

Guy's smile widened.

"Fantastic."

"Two..."

The Doctor snorted, "Couldn't have said it better myself."

"One... Earth Death complete."

The look of amazement that shined off the seven year olds eyes was one that put a smile on the Doctor's face. He watched as Guy's face betrayed her every emotion, pleasantly surprised that not once did she feel sad. It strange, having a companion that didn't go through a culture shock but then again, Guy was only a child and one with an amazing imagination.

"Ready to go?" asked the Doctor.

All the other aliens were gone. Jabe had thanked him with a kiss and Guy with the blessing of her people (which Guy asked if it counted five billion years ago as well), while the Moxx of Balhoon had given the Doctor two more spits and allowed Guy to hug him (which she did whole heartedly). All the other aliens had expressed their thanks in some way shape or form before they departed leaving Guy rather flustered with all her new heroism. She sat watching the pieces of the earth race around the satellite at all different speeds.

"Did this happen to your planet, Doctor?" Guy asked. "Is that why we can't go to it?"

The Doctor was rendered speechless once again by the seven year old. He had taken a seat next to Guy before he was able to speak again.

"My planets gone. It died before it's time," he said, gravely. "War cost me my planet and my people. I am the last of my kind... I am alone."

Guy took the Doctor's hand and smiled faintly at him.

"You got me."

"Well, at least that's some improvement," teased the Doctor.

Guy slapped his arm.


	3. Nightmares

Another chapter! I tried fixing any grammar errors in the last two chapters btw! Sorry folks, there's a reason English is my worst class ;P

Its gonna be short but enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

After leaving the satellite where they watch Earth, and the last human, explode, Guy and the Doctor returned to the TARDIS.

"Hi, Dis!" said Guy, patting the center console of the TARDIS. "Sorry about the hat. The Doctor was taking his time rescuing me."

"I was not," defended the Doctor before he caught the first thing Guy had said. "Did you say Dis?"

Guy nodded her head with a childish smile.

"It's your ship's name," she said. "You have to have a name for your ship."

"No I don't."

"But it's bad luck!"

The Doctor laughed, "Well that would certainly explains a great deal of things."

The TARDIS made a humming noise and Guy giggled.

"Dis is mad at you for not naming her."

The Doctor grinned, still laughing at Guy's childness.

"My apologies," he said with a chuckle. "Form this day forth you will be Dis the TARDIS."

Guy ran off laughing when the Doctor sent her to change. It was still bothering him how well Guy was taking everything.

"Do you think this is natural, Dis?" he asked his ship, subconsciously using the name Guy had given her. "The girl just killed her father and ran off with a stranger- not to mention watched earth and the last human explode."

The TARDIS made a strange humming noise.

"Well, how was I supposed to know she was going to explode?" the Doctor defended. "And Guy asked to watch the world end."

Again the TARDIS hummed.

"I just think, maybe she's taking it all too well," he said with a sigh. "I don't want her going insane on me. She just seems to absorb everything without questioning it- the aliens, the planets, the patterns during that time period- and showing her things in her head? That could have scared her... All of this should have scared her... She should be here. Where is she?"

The Doctor hurried off to the grand dressing room. He found Guy already changed for bed but looking around flustered.

"Are you looking for something in particular?" he asked, still smiling.

"You have at least two of everything," Guy started, "except for that."

Guy pointed at the black jacket the Doctor was still wearing. The Doctor chuckled.

"That's because I only needed one."

"Can I wear it?"

"No."

Guy scoffed but said nothing more on the subject. The Doctor showed her to her room before going off to make himself some tea. She joined him moments later and the Doctor made her a cup of hot chocolate.

"So is this what you usually do?" asked Guy as they sat down across from each other. "Save the day, nearly dying in the process, and then have a cup of tea with two sugars before bed?"

"Yep."

"Do you ever switch your tea?"

The Doctor lifted an eyebrow at the seven year old in front of him. The question was amusing because of the seriousness in Guy's voice when she asked it.

"Where do you come up with these questions?" the Doctor asked, shaking his head. "You just met a dozen different alien species, traveled five billion years into the future, watched the earth explode, and your first question is, do you ever switch your tea?"

Guy shrugged, clearly not seeing why the Doctor was amused.

"Do you?"

Sighing, the Doctor said, "Not usually, no."

"How boring."

The Doctor started laughing in his tea, Guy along with him.

.

Later that night, Guy found it impossible to go to bed. Her mind was racing through everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours. She kept seeing her father choking for air, his eyes pleading for her help but Guy made no move to save him. It reminded her so much of Lenny's death, him slowly dying from lack of air and no one being able to help him. The similarities were disturbingly alike but Guy still felt no remorse for Jeff's death.

That only made it worse.

She tossed and turned in her new bed until realizing it was hopeless and decided to instead go exploring the ship. Wondering through the halls, Guy looking inside every new room she found. Libraries, labs, even a zoo, every door led to a new and more exciting room than the first until Guy stumbled upon the Doctor's room.

At first, Guy didn't even see the Doctor asleep in his bed. Her eyes were trained solely on the black jacket thrown across the chair against the wall to the right of the door. She thought it be fun to take it and see what the Doctor did about it. She was just about snatch up the jacket when she heard the Doctor talking in his sleep.

"I won't let you..."

Guy froze. How did he know she was there? She turned around sheepishly to discover the Doctor was still fast asleep.

"Time Lords can't... don't do it..."

"Doctor?" whispered Guy, the jacket all but forgotten as she watched the Doctor twist oddly in his sleep. "It's just a nightmare, Doctor."

"Master don't... they're people... you're killing... no..."

"Doctor, wake up," said Guy a little louder. She was growing uneasy seeing the man she thought was fearless whimpering in his sleep. She shook his shoulder.

The Doctor shot up straight, his eyes a mile away as the dug holes into Guy's before he slowly gained clarity. However, when he did, he seemed to forget everything that had just happened.

"Guy, are you alright?" he asked. "You look like you've just seen a ghost."

Guy wouldn't be surprised if she did. The Doctor had amazing reflexes and had scared the daylight out of her.

"Yeah, um, nightmares?" she asked.

"Right," he said nodding his head. "Um, it's alright, nothing can hurt you."

That surprised Guy. The Doctor clearly miss understood her. He thought she was the one having nightmares. And the Doctor had every right to think that as well. Guy had killed her own father, ran away from home with a stranger who turned out to be an alien, nearly died twice, met creatures she had never known existed, had an alien ship poking around in her brain, saw the future of the human race, and to top it off, watched her home planet explode- all in one day. If it wasn't for the fact she had such a great imagination, the Doctor was sure she'd be insane or at least having a break down.

"I know, but..." Guy fumbled for the best way to help the Doctor, "can I stay in here, just for the night?"

That surprised the Doctor. Guy seemed to trust him a great deal more then he realized. Guy truly did trust the Doctor even though she had only just met him. Perhaps it was the fact that she was only a child but Guy felt safe around the alien man, far safer than she ever had with her father or her oldest two brothers.

"I don't think that's-"

"Please, Doctor?"

The Doctor looked unsure for a moment. He hadn't ever raised a his companion before so this was rather new for him. In the end however, he scooted over and let Guy snuggle in next to him.

"Night, Doctor."

"Good night, Guy."

* * *

><p>Like I said, short chapter, but I thought it was important to give you a feel of how Guy and the Doctor start connecting. Not my best - though not my worse - I still hope y'all like it. And if anyone finds something wrong with this, they clearly have the wrong way of thinking. Think fatherdaughter

anyways, thank you **pheonixfelicis07** and **Jackaroowhoo** for your reviews! Always eager for more!

Please **_review_**!

DCF


	4. Father and Daughter

I'm back! Just a note, I plan on have more stories than just those that follow the show so don't worry. But I do plan on covering all the episodes as well (with my own twist if course) Hope you like it!

enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Guy didn't think the view from the top of the Eye of London was anything compared to watching the earth blow up but she still found it beautiful. She had been the Doctor's companion for eight months now and in that short time, she had nearly died four dozen times and had saved the Doctor twice as many times. Their last adventure, she had just narrowly escaped an inferno and had trapped the alien king that was planning on devouring half the population of New York City ten years from now. The Doctor had thought a break was a good idea and had decided to take her sightseeing both in the past, present, and future.

"What a well behaved girl you have," said an older woman.

"Thank you," said the Doctor, squeezing Guy's hand in amusement.

After being called father and daughter so many times on their travels, the Doctor and Guy had unofficial agreed to just pretend that was what they were- that, and the last time the Doctor had told someone Guy wasn't his kid they had tried to arrest him for kidnapping. Good old Texans, they're very protective over children.

"Ready to go?" asked the Doctor.

Guy nodded her head under her British soccer hat. She had gotten it at their last 'safe' stop which just so happened to be the FIFA World Cup in 1966. Guy was surprised when England won but not nearly as surprised as she was to see the Doctor enjoying a soccer game. She was about to make a comment about it when she saw something move out of the corner of her eye.

"That manikin just moved," Guy whispered. "It's not electronic, either."

The Doctor moved towards the manikin Guy pointed at and placed his sonic screwdriver next to it. He frowned.

"Fantastic."

Without another word, the Doctor dragged his companion through the store and up the stairs to the roof. There sat a beaker of some sort. The Doctor frown at the sight of it.

"Autons."

"But that means-"

"The Nestene Consciousness is nearby," finished the Doctor. "The store closes in ten minutes. Go to the TARDIS and wait for me there."

"But-"

"Just in case, Guy," said the Doctor, pulling a bomb out of his pocket. "Go, and don't do anything stupid."

Guy mumbled something about never getting to help explode things but followed the Doctor's orders. Two older boy bumped into her as she headed out the front door of the store.

"'Ello, girlie," said the tallest of the two. "What ya doin' here so late?"

"Shopping," Guy replied in a voice that told the boy she thought he was an idiot. She felt their eyes on her as she left but she thought nothing of it. Ten minutes later, she was sitting inside the TARDIS.

"I get that he doesn't want me in harms way," Guy said aloud to the TARDIS, "but how am I not supposed to be disappointed I don't get to blow up the store?"

The TARDIS made a humming noise.

"What are you, my mother?" laughed Guy. "I hope he'll at least let me help get rid of the Conciousness. I think I already know where it's hiding."

Another ten minutes passed followed by an explosion and the Doctor, although covered in ash, came strolling into the TARDIS no worse for wear.

"Any idea-"

"Under the Eye of London," said Guy. "I'd bet my allowance, if I got one, that's where the Nestene Consciousness is."

"Right," said the Doctor, moving to the controls. He stopped and turned back around towards Guy. "Wait, do you want an allowance?"

"What would I do with it, Doctor?" laughed Guy. "Buy fries?"

"Chips," he corrected, while steering the TARDIS closer to the Eye of London.

"Fries."

"Chips."

"Fries."

"I- we- there isn't time for this," growled the Doctor playfully. "Let's go save Earth."

"Again."

They hurried down the underground passage, stumbling in the inferno were the Nestene Consciousness was located. It didn't take Guy long to realize talking to the thing wasn't going to get them anywhere but when the Consciousness's minions grabbed the Doctor, Guy didn't hesitate to pour anti-plastic into the bin the Nestene Consciousness was in. The room started to shake and the Doctor, being the overprotective bat he is, picked Guy up and ran her out of there.

"That was close," said Guy when the Doctor finally put her down. A great lick of fire exploded from the tunnel they had just been in. "Really close."

The Doctor laughed. He looked around and took in the scene. Several bystanders were standing near them now, gaping at the fire and the explosion. It made him smile at their awe. He turned to ask Guy if she was ready to go but found she wasn't there anymore.

"Guy?" he called out.

No reply.

"Have you seen a girl in a football cap?" he asked the man next to him.

No was all he got in reply. Then the old woman from the ride walked up to him, shaking.

"I didn't know they weren't with you," she said, tears close to falling. "I would have said something."

The Doctor looked worried,

"What happened? Where's Guy?"

"A boy took her hat and she chased him," said the woman. "When she was far enough away, another boy scooped her up and carried her off. I'm so sorry! I thought they were her friends."

The Doctor looked very worried.

"They ran off that way."

With barely even a thank you, the Doctor tore off in the direction the woman had pointed. It didn't take him long to find Guy's hat lying forgotten in the street. He picked it up, and, far faster than the average human, figured out where to teenagers would have taken Guy before sprinting there.

"Guy!" he yelled, catching sight of her kidnappers.

"Doctor!"

"Fuck!" shouted one of the boys. "Run faster, Jim! I-"

The Doctor had knocked the first boy right into the brick wall, his head smashing against a pole rendering him unconscious or dead. The Doctor didn't care, he was in rage mode. When he got ahold of the second teenager, who let go of Guy in fright, he threw him to the ground and started beating him mercilessly.

"Don't. You. Ever. Touch. Her." the Doctor barked between each punch. "I'll kill you!"

And perhaps the Doctor did. He wasn't sure because the next thing her knew he had Guy wrapped in his arms hugging him.

"I love you, Doctor," said Guy.

The Doctor was rather befuddled by these words. They weren't new to him but it had been a long, long time since he had heard then directed towards himself. It took him three seconds before he reacted accordingly. He gave her a small peck on the cheek before picking her up.

"I love you too, Guy," he said and he was surprised how easy it was to do. He had never been one to show affection and had never openly shared his feelings either but with Guy everything was different. She was different. He had cared for all of his companions and yet he knew he cared the most for Guy. She was the closest thing he had to a family and as much as he hated to admit it, he had grown rather fond of his new role as a father even if she was a human.

Though sometimes, even the Doctor would forget that.

* * *

><p>So maybe a little OOC for some of you but I always saw the ninth as the one that would go a "Touch my love ones and I'll kill you" kind of man(Time Lord). Clearly he's grown rather fond of Guy and Guy has placed him in the father role Jeff should have filled. The Texan part was based off of a news article I read when very good family friend had taken a girl to a park (with the parents consent of course) and things got taken wrong. Anyway the guy was arrested for kidnapping but was quickly released when the parents cleared everything up. I found the story entertaining so I tied it in ever so briefly.<p>

thank you **pheonixfelicis07** and **Jackaroowhoo** for the reviews!

please review!

DCF


	5. A Charles Dickens' Classic

Chapter 5

The Doctor smiled at the sight of Guy asleep at the bottom of her wardrobe. She wasn't even eight yet, and she looked so small in his leather jacket that she had run off with. Again. Which reminded him, wasn't he mad at her for stealing his jacket- again? He told her he'd drop her off in some random time period on earth if she stole again but she did it anyway- and this was the third time! Still, he couldn't help but to smile at her sleeping form. The jacket wasn't that important. She could wear it, at least until she woke up. Perhaps he should move her to her bed. Yes, that was a good idea.

Gently, the Doctor picked Guy up and placed her on her bed. He tucked her in and kissed her softly on the forehead before wondering out of the room and to the TARDIS controls. Minus the hundred or so times Guy had nearly died, her crazy amount of kidnappings, and the amount of times he'd threaten to leave her on deserted or uninhabitable planet, the Doctor thought he was a good father figure.

"What do you think, Dis?" the Doctor asked the TARDIS. "You think we should have left her in that orphanage back in London?.

The TARDIS made a noise Guy liked to describe as her angry/pissed off sound, which made the Doctor chuckle.

"I was only kidding," he laughed. "Who knew you could grow so attached?"

The TARDIS shot an image through the Doctor's head, making him scowl halfheartedly.

"That's not very fair, now is it?" he mumbled. The TARDIS hummed her laughing sound. "Oh really? And you weren't even just a little upset?"

The Doctor started arguing with the TARDIS about their stay in mid-sixteenth century London. Aliens had captured the Doctor and drugged him nearly unconscious and discarded Guy inside a orphanage run by the alien species disguised as monks. It took her three days to free herself and the rest of the children before she and an older boy named Edward were able to break into the alien headquarters. There, Guy traded her hair with the alien king's promise to leave Earth alone forever and give her back the Doctor. Once the Doctor was back, he stumbled up to Guy still half drugged and started petting what little hair she had left on her head almost in tears.

"Iz' all gone," he slurred, still petting Guy's head.

"I had to give it to them so they'd leave earth," said Guy.

The drugged Doctor's lip started to quiver.

"It gone," he whimpered.

"It'll grow back, Doctor."

Guy gave the almost sobbing Doctor a hug while Edward patted the Doctor's back awkwardly.

"I uh," said Edward. He cleared his throat. "Thank you. For helping me escape."

"Thank you for helping me save the Doctor," said Guy, completely ignoring the Doctor who was drooling on her shoulder.

"Yes, well, is he alright?"

"Don't worry," reassured Guy, "they just drugged him. A little rest and he'll be fine."

"Good," said Edward in a way that told Guy he wasn't sure if that was true or not. "Farewell, Guy. I shall honor your memory by naming my first son after you."

Guy was about to protest when Edward continued.

"Guy Edward Fawkes will be a man of God."

When the drugs wore off, the Doctor had found that to be the best part of the trip.

"For the last time," the Doctor argued, "I wasn't crying because her hair had been cut, it was the drugs! They were very powerful, I'm still slightly affected by them!"

"Doctor?"

The Doctor turned to see Guy standing in the corridor wiping sleep from her eyes. She was still wearing his jacket over her clothes and nineteenth century hat over her slightly longer then most boys hair.

"Were you talking to Dis again?" she asked with a teasing smile.

"Don't act like you don't," chuckled the Doctor.

Guy gave him a quick hug and was about to pull away when the Doctor picked her up.

"Hey!"

"Don't hey me, Ms. Fawkes," laughed the Doctor, carrying Guy over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes. "You stole my jacket and that's against the rules."

"Dis, save me!" Guy squealed as the Doctor carried her away. "He's crazy!"

"I'll show you who's crazy," the Doctor laughed, tickling Guy mercilessly.

Laughter filled the TARDIS whether it be Guy's, the Doctor's, or the TARDIS's itself. Finally, the Doctor was able to wrestle his jacket back from Guy. The two calmed down enough to go get a cup of tea and hot chocolate from the kitchen. Guy had made them, making extra sure to only add two sugars to the Doctor's tea and extra chocolate to her hot chocolate.

"Thank you," said the Doctor before sipping his tea. Guy took a seat next to him but every time she looked at him she'd break out into laughter. "What's so funny?" The Doctor's eyes narrowed. "You better not have put anything in my tea."

"I didn't," said Guy but still she giggled at him.

"Guy," the Doctor said firmly.

"I didn't!" laughed Guy. "I just-"

Guy's words were cut off by her laughing.

"What did you do!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Then why are you laughing?" asked the Doctor.

"I just realized something, that's all."

A lift of his eyebrow was all the Doctor had to do to tell Guy to explain.

"I just realized that you and Dis," Guy started but stopped to snicker a little more. "You're like an old couple, always arguing. Like real parents 'sep your more childish."

"Oi!"

That was all it took before Guy fell out of her seat laughing. And she kept laughing, making it down right impossible for the Doctor to stay mad at her, let alone not join in on the madness that was Guy Fawkes. He started laughing and kept laughing until they were both lying on the floor clutching their sides from laughing so much.

"It wasn't that funny," the Doctor said, his face going serious.

"Yes it was," said Guy, jumping to her feet. "I'm going to go change!" she called over her shoulder while dashing away.

Shaking his head, the Doctor made his way back to the control room. He didn't have to wait long before Guy joined him in a pair of late nineteenth century breeches, shirt, jacket and the same hat as before. The only thing making her look out of place for someone from the late nineteenth century were her very obvious cream colored hightops.

"I'm guessing you want to go to the nineteenth century then?" said the Doctor.

"Christmas Eve, 1869," said Guy. "I think we should go see Charles Dickens' last show in Cardiff."

The Doctor grinned. He went straight to using the TARDIS, Guy watching him intently as he did. With a violent shake and a strange hum the landed once more in England.

"Shall we, Tiny Tim?" teased the Doctor, offering Guy his hand.

"After you, Uncle Scrooge."

"Oi!"

Guy laughed, taking off out the TARDIS doors without a second of pausing. The Doctor smiled widely to himself before running after her. In a matter of minutes, the two had stumbled the city streets and into a grand theater hall. The Doctor flashed his psychic paper and he and Guy were sat at the front row of the audience next to an extremely old woman.

"Are you excited?" whispered the Doctor as Charles Dickens was announced.

The look Guy gave him told him to shut his trout.

The great Charles Dickens began telling his tale, The Christmas Carol. The Doctor watched in amusement as Guy hung on the edge of her seat, taking in every word and sometimes even saying the line before he did. Charles Dickens did too, and he seemed just as amused by the child in the front row who probably knew his story as well as he did.

"... how it happened that Scrooge, having his key in the lock of the door, saw in the knocker, without it undergoing any intermediate process of change..." Guy leaned forward in her chair. "...not a knocker, but Marley's face."

The Doctor watched in amusement as Guy nearly fell out of her chair at the last line.

"You read this story once a week," he whispered. "How the Dickens did that surprise you?"

"Shut up," Guy hissed, swatting his arm. "My hero is talking."

"I though Guy Fawkes-" the Doctor was quickly silenced by Guy's hand covering his mouth.

"Marley's face!" exclaimed Dickens. "It looked at Scrooge...as Marley used to look... It looked like... Oh, my Lord."

Guy followed the pointed finger of Charles Dickens to the old woman next to her.

"Are joking!" shouted Guy as the room fell into pandaemonium. "One time, Doctor, one time I want to see something normal!"

The old woman let out a scream, a blue whisk shaped spirit escaping as it did, that circled around her and the room.

"Fantastic!"

One way or another, Guy found herself running out of grand theater hall while following an undertaker and his assistant who were carrying the old woman's body. She just barely slipped inside the hearse where the now completely dead woman laid. She waved to the Doctor outside the window and ordered him to follow. The road to the Undertakers was very bumpy but when the hearse came to a complete stop, Guy just barely was able to slip out of it before the undertaker and his assistant moved to retrieve the body. She slipped inside the house after them, being careful not to get caught. She followed behind them carefully.

"Why does this keep happening?" asked the assistant, not even bothering to hide her fear.

"Well it's not my bloody fault!" barked the undertaker. "It's this house!"

"I can hear them," whispered the assistant. "They still talk to me."

"Well tell them to go away!" A knocking came from the front door. Guy just barely hid herself behind a curtain before the undertaker could see her. "And tell them to go away too!"

Seconds later Guy could here the Doctor calling for her.

"I'm up here Doctor!" she shouted, revealing herself from her hiding spot.

The undertaker jumped and began accusing Guy of trespassing but Guy ignored him. She was staring at the Doctor's new companion.

"You brought Charles Dickens with you?" she asked, her mouth wide open.

The Doctor grinned.

"Borrowed a ride from him too," he all but bragged. "Oh, Charles, this is Guy Fawkes, my traveling companion. I have to say she may be a bigger fan of yours then even I am."

Guy beamed at the Doctor before shaking Charles Dickens' hand.

"I have a ton of questions for you sir," said Guy, "but first we need to find out why the dead are walking behind you."

Two once very dead humans were in fact walking towards them.

"This must be some sort of prank," said Dickens. "We're under some mesmeric influence. The dead can't walk."

"Not without help," mumbled Guy before the dead began speaking at the same time and with the same, ghastly voice.

"Failing. Open the rift. We're dying." Guy bit her lip at the irony in that sentence. "Trapped in this form. Cannot sustain. Help us. "

Then with a great scream, a blue spirit escaped both undead and flew into the gas light, their host falling dead, again, to the ground.

"Well this is new," said Guy. "There's nothing on these in the TARDIS."

"There is," said the Doctor. "We just haven't stumbled across it yet."

"Will someone please explain what is going on?" demanded Dickens.

"Oh, right," said the Doctor. He turned to the undertaker's assistant. "What's you name?"

"Gwyneth, sir."

"Gwyneth, make us some tea?"

"Yes, sir, Mr..."

"He goes by the Doctor," said Guy. She couldn't help but to stare up at Charles Dickens fondly. "Could you tell me how you plan to end The Mystery of Edwin Drood?"

"Of what?"

"Oh, right," said Guy, slapping her forehead. "That's in April. My bad, Doc."

The Doctor merely shrugged before turning his attention to the undertaker. "Mind explaining to us why the stiffs are walking around?"

"It's not my fault!" said the undertaker defensively. "It's this house." He looked towards Dickens, finding him the most sane of his intruders. "It always had a reputation. Haunted. I never had much bother until three months back. Then the stiffs..." Dickens raised his eyebrow daringly "...the dearly departed... Started getting restless."

"Tommy-rot!" huffed Dickens.

"You witnessed it's!" implored the undertaker. "Can't keep the beggars down sir. They walk. And it's the queerest thing, they hang on to scraps..."

Gwyneth walked over to the Doctor and handed him his tea saying, "Two sugars, sir. How you like it," before wandering off.

Guy gave the Doctor an odd look before the undertaker continued on.

"...One old sexton almost went to his own memorial service. Just like the old lady going to your performance, sir, just as she planned."

"Morbid fancy," denied Dickens.

"But you were there!" said Guy. "You saw it."

"I saw nothing but an illusion," countered Dickens.

"If you're going to deny it, don't waste my time, just shut up," said the Doctor harshly. Dickens looked like he had been physically assaulted. "What about the gas?"

"That's new, sir," answered the undertaker. "I've never seen anything like that."

"That means it's getting stronger," said the Doctor. "The rift's getting wider and something's getting through."

"A rift?" asked Guy, suddenly getting excited. "Something new!"

"Oi!" said the Doctor, but he was unable to fight off his smile. "You see new things all the time- you just met Charles Dickens! Thee Charles Dickens!"

"Yeah," said Guy. "And Charlie is awesome, amazingly awesome, actually, but a rift sounds more ... Dis related."

"It is. It's a weak point in time and space. A connection with another place. That's the cause of ghost stories, most of the time."

"That's how I got place so cheap," explained the undertaker but Guy ceased listening to him the moment Dickens left the room. She followed him back into the room where the once walking dead were still at and watched him go to work. First he listened to the gas lined before moving over to the bodies themeselves. When he found nothing there either, he moved over to the caskets in search for anything out of place.

Guy couldn't stop her self from giggling.

"Checking for strings, Charlie?"

Charles Dickens didn't even bother looking away from his work as he replied, "Wires, perhaps. There must be some mechanism behind this fraud."

Guy sighed. She walked over to Dickens's side as the man stood up.

"Look, the Doctor shouldn't have told you to shut up," she said. "I'll apologize for him. But you've got one of the best minds in the world. You saw the gas creatures-"

"I can not accept-"

"But it makes logical sense!" continued Guy. "We let off gas when we die. It's the perfect home for these gas aliens."

"Aliens?" Said Dickens. "My dear, aliens dont-"

"Please, don't say that," said Guy. "Charlie, you're the best English fictional writer, ever. If you can't fathom the idea of beings from another planet, I have know idea how you could have ever written all those amazing stories. It isn't impossible, in fact, it's very possible. You just have to believe as much as you question or else your either gullible or paranoid."

Dickens stared at Guy for a long time before sighing.

"Can it be that I have the world entirely wrong?"

"Not wrong," said Guy, smiling. "Just off balanced. You haven't been asking enough questions and when you do, you won't believe the answers."

"I've always railed against the fantasist. Oh, I loved an illusion, I revealed in them, but that's exactly what they were - illusions. The real world is something different. I dedicated myself to that - injustice, the great social causes. I hoped that I was a force for good. Now you tell me that the real world is a realm of specters and jack-o-lanterns. In which case, have I wasted my brief span here? Has it all been for nothing?"

Guy grinned widely at the frantic novelist.

"Now you're asking the right questions," she said, grabbing his hand. "Come on, the Doctor had probably figured out what is going on around here."

Without so much as a protest, Dickens allowed himself to be dragged back to the others where the Doctor was jumping up and down like a mad man. Evidently, he had found something important out, involving Gwyneth and a connection to the rift. The young woman was able to talk to the alien spirits because she grew up on the rift.

"This is a bad idea, Doctor," said Guy was the moved down into the morgue. "These 'angels' aren't good news, I know it. Once we let her open the rift, something bad is going to happen."

"And why do you say that?" asked the Doctor.

"Because I know our luck," said Guy. "And if you get one of my two favorite writers killed, I will tell Dis."

"I'm truly terrified," laughed the Doctor, but even Charles Dickens noticed the gulp that followed it. "I won't let him or you get harmed."

"Doctor," said Dickens. "I think the room is getting colder."

No sooner had he said this, did a spiral of ghostly gas leave the lamp on the far wall and form a ghostly body just bellow the arch of the room.

"That's cool," said Guy in awe.

"Yes, we've already seen it while you were talking to Charles, over there," bragged the Doctor. "It's called a Gelth."

"Can we keep one?"

"No pets on the TARDIS. Dis is allergic."

"Right," said Guy still in awe. "Pretty real, huh, Charlie?"

Charles Dickens said nothing but instead stared in awe at the creature.

"You've come to help," sang the angel looking Gelth. "Praise the Doctor. Praise him!"

"And now I'm back to distrusting them," muttered Guy.

"Hurry. So little time, pity the Gelth."

The Doctor stepped forward.

"I'll take you somewhere else after. Somewhere you can build your proper bodies. This isn't a permanent solution, alright?"

Gwyneth hurried to under the arch, however, and ignored the Doctor's words. She stared off into space as she connected a bridge between the Gelth's world and Earth.

"It has begun," said the Gelth angel. "The bridge is made."

Dickens stumbled back as specters left out of Gwyneth's mouth only to stumble back a second time when the angel turned into a demonic looking creature.

"You said you were few in number," said the undertaker.

"A few billion," growled the Gelth. "We shall take over this world by force, starting with the dead and you four."

Guy was surprised when the Doctor pulled Guy against the wall until she saw the walking dead around them. One of them had grabbed hold of the undertaker and with an ungodly snap, the undertaker fell to his knees before regaining his balance. His neck, however, was clearly out of place.

"I'm not one for I told you so, Doc," said Guy as she and the Doctor were backed into the crypt by the alien-occupied undead. "But I did tell you something like this would happen if we let her open the rift."

"I should have listened, alright?" snapped the Doctor but his face quickly softened. "I'm sorry. I wish things were different."

Guy squeezed the Doctor's hand.

"A year aboard the TARDIS with the last of the great Time Lords. I've met all kinds of aliens, one of my favorite writers, the real Guy Fawkes's father, and the last 'pure' human. I've seen walking, living plastic, talking trees, and the end of the world... Doctor, I'd rather keep things the way they are, thanks."

"Guy Fawkes, you are fantastic," the Doctor whispered.

"Love you too, Doctor," said Guy. "But one question. How can I die? I kinda haven't been born quite yet."

"Time isn't a straight line, Guy Fawkes."

"Oh, yeah," said Guy. "Shame I never got Charlie's autograph."

The Doctor couldn't help but to laugh grimly.

"Doctor, Ms. Fawkes!" called Dickens from behind the mob of undead.

"What are you doing?" asked the Doctor.

"Turn off the flame, turn up the gas!" Dickens exclaimed. "Fill the room now! Turn it all on. Flood the place!"

"Brilliant," said Guy and the Doctor at once.

"The creatures will be drawn out by the gas-"

"-like poison from a wound," finished the Doctor. He ripped the gas pipe off the wall, leading to Guy coughing and the Gelth leaving the dead bodies. He swept Guy up and handed her off to Charles Dickens. "Get her out of here while I get Gwyneth. Go!"

Perhaps Guy was lighter than she thought or Dickens was stronger than he looked, but soon the two of them were standing in the street eat just outside the undertaker's house.

"Where is he?" coughed Guy anxiously.

Dickens patted her back fondly.

"I'm sure he's fine-"

There was a sudden explosion and a tall, big eared man dove out of the building at the very last second.

"Doctor!" shouted Guy in a near frantic. She hugged him tightly, making it very difficult for him to stand up.

"I'm here, Guy," he said soothingly. "It's alright."

"Wheres' Gwyneth?" Guy asked, looking around. Her mouth formed a giant 'O' when she realized the servant girl hadn't made it.

"She was dead the moment she stepped underneath the arch, Guy, I'm sorry," said the Doctor. He then looked at Dickens when the man stayed silent. "What? No questions on how she was talking to us even though she was dead?"

Charles Dickens shook his head, saying, "There are more things in heaven and earth than are dreamt of in your philosophy. Even for you two."

Grinning, Guy grabbed both men's hands and started off down the street whistling a Christmas song she knew only her and the Doctor would know. When they reached the TARDIS, the trio said their goodbyes.

"You have the wisdom of a wise old man, sir," said Dickens to the Doctor.

"Well, I am nine hundred years old, so yeah."

"And the girl?" said Dickens, less baffled than he would have been if the Doctor had told him his age when they had first met.

"I'm seven," said Guy, hugging Charles Dickens one last time. "Enjoy your Christmas with your family, Charlie."

"And you as well, Ms. Fawkes," said Dickens with a bow.

"Oh, we will," said Guy smiling. "In about two months. It's actually All Hallows' Eve today."

"In two- I must write about the two of you!"

With one final goodbye, Dickens watched as the two strangers disappeared inside the blue shad before the blue shad itself disappeared into thin air.

"Can you imagine if Charles Dickens ever did write about us?" said Guy. "I bet the book would be titled something '_The Doctor and Guy_' or something simple. Maybe, the '_Blue Gas'_ or the_ 'Mystery of Cadriff'_, or-" a yawned escaped Guy.

"Time for bed, pup," laughed the Doctor, picking her up.

"M'k," mumbled Guy, resting her head on the Doctor's shoulder. "But I want to sleep in your room."

The Doctor merely nodded his head before carrying her off. He didn't even notice she had already fallen asleep until after he tucked her in. Taking off his shoes, he crawled in next to her and wrapped a protective arm around her. He was done denying it, Guy was his family.

"Goodnight, Guy," he whispered. "Love you."


	6. All Hands on Deck

Chapter 6 All Hands on Deck

Guy couldn't stop the giggle that escaped her as the Doctor ran around the TARDIS controls. She was helping him as best an eight year old could, her tiny hands pressing down on the three buttons he assigned her while she stood on her tippy-toes to reach.

"Don't let go of those buttons!" the Doctor reminded her for the fifth time as he flipped another switch, turned a third knob, and pushed his own set of buttons.

"I won't!" said Guy, smiling childishly just like the Doctor.

"Fantastic, because-"

The Doctor's words were cut off by sparks flying out of the controls and the TARDIS shaking. It shook so wildly that both Guy and the Doctor were knocked off their feet. Guy fell on her bum with a loud thump. She blinked before laughing as if what had happened was the funniest thing in the world.

"What's so funny?" laughed the Doctor or at least he thought he did. The sound of Guy scrambling to her feet in a panic made him unsure. "Guy?"

He stood up quickly and came around the controls to see a wide eye Guy looking at him.

"Was that you, Doctor?" said Guy in English... In English?

"Sorry," said the Doctor also in English once he realized what had happened. "We must have shot Dis's translating function. Didn't mean to scare you."

"Only surprised," said Guy but she sighed in relief none the less. "We're you speaking in Gallifreyan? It was pretty, kind of like music."

The Doctor laughed, "Time Lords are a highly advance species, compared to you apes, and the first thing you ever say about them is that their language is pretty?"

"Well I've only met one Time Lord," defend Guy. "That isn't much to go off of."

"Fair enough," said the Doctor, fixing Guy's TARDIS blue Eskimo hat. "Shall we go see where we've landed?"

"But Dis is hurt," said Guy. The Doctor smiled at the eight year old's description of the TARDIS's problem. "Shouldn't we fix her first?"

"Let's find out where we are first," said the Doctor, taking Guy's hand. "Then I'll get straight to work on patching Dis up."

"Okay," said Guy, swinging the Doctor's hand childishly. "We'll be right back, Dis."

The two time travelers stepped outside of the TARDIS only to be assaulted by a cool breeze and the smell of salt water. Picking Guy up, the Doctor gave her the view of ship deck they had landed on.

"Wow," said Guy. "Look at the sunset, Doc."

The Doctor sighed in amusement. He couldn't deny that he was very entertained by all the beauty Guy saw in the world around them.

"Better than the world exploding?" asked the Doctor.

"Nothing is ever gonna -"

"-going-"

"-Going to be better than the world exploding," finished Guy. "But it is pretty, isn't it?"

The Doctor snorted.

"My native language has to share the same adjective as a sunset?"

Guy stuck out her tongue at him before giggling. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

There was a loud rumble behind the two time travelers, drawing their attention. The Doctor spun around with Guy on his shoulders to discover the noise had come from a male human in a sailor's uniform. The man was saying something to them but Guy couldn't understand him.

"What is he saying, Doctor?" she asked.

"I have no idea," said the Doctor, taking Guy off his shoulders slowly. "Dis's translating capability must be severally damaged. I can speak every human language without her help but she must be translating his words into an alien dialect I haven't seen in a while."

"You can relearn it, right?" asked Guy as the man headed towards them still talking.

"Of course," said the Doctor. "Unless I haven't learned it before and than I'll have to learn it for the first time all together. Oh, look! Even the writing on his badge has been changed too" Fantastic!"

The man raised an eyebrow at the Doctor and started talking again.

"Hello!" said the Doctor cheerfully. "I can't understand a word you're saying, sir."

The man raised and eyebrow again before saying another line of gibberish.

"I still can't understand you," said the Doctor.

The man repeated himself, only this time slower.

"I think," said Guy' "maybe he can understand us and only we can't understand him, Doctor?"

"Doctor?" repeated the man. He repeated it with another word but the two time travelers didn't have trouble figuring that word out.

"Just the Doctor," said the Doctor still in a cheerful mood. "This is Guy Fawkes."

"Guy Fawkes?" repeated the man. He said a full sentence after that but Guy only caught her name.

"I'm named after the British bomber," said Guy.

The man made a face as he spoke that told Guy he already said that. He kept talking before the Doctor came up with a genius idea.

"We're deaf," he said, louder than necessary. "Can't understand a word that you're saying."

The man, finally understanding, nodded his head. He pointed at himself and very slowly worded what Guy suspected was supposed to be his name. It only came out as hisses and gurgling noises.

"Gigargiss?" repeated Guy awkwardly.

The man laughed, shaking his head. He said a few words but all Guy could tell was that he found the name she had called him humorous.

"Gigargiss it is than," sighed Guy as the man mimed out his next few questions, the first being what the TARDIS was.

The Doctor merely showed him his psychic paper and Gigargiss took care of the rest. Apparently the Doctor looked like a famous artist who was entertaining the guest with his sculptures (the TARDIS). He and Guy, who was unsurprisingly suspected of being his daughter, were on their way to America to visit family after losing their hearing in a tragic household accident that took Guys's mother from them.

"He got all of that from one piece of paper?" Guy whispered as she and the Doctor were led down to the upperclass dining area.

"Gigargiss is an interesting fellow," said the Doctor. "He probably daydreams on the job a lot too. I'm not to surprised by his expected answers. He has a good imagination for someone his age."

"He barely looks twenty, Doc," said Guy.

"I know, fascinating, isn't it?" said the Doctor. "Someone his age with an imaginations. Fantastic!"

Guy smiled, happy to see the Doctor enjoying himself. Despite not understanding a great deal of what was going on because of the lack of their translater, the Doctor seemed to be thriving on the unknown.

"Let's see," he said rubbing his hands together as Gigargiss sat the to of them down at a table with two young ladies and a fat man. "Early twentieth century, definitely before the twenties with the dance moves going on back there, spring time-"

The fat man at the table made a jumble of noise towards the Doctor.

"Big guy has to have money," said the Doctor, pointing at the man with his thumb. "Only thing that explains the dolls wrapped around," the fat man stood up but the Doctor kept talking to Guy. "And now he's going to get all tough because I insulted him and he's more than a splash drunk. Sit down, you drunk ape."

"Gigargiss!" Guy called immediately. The young sailor was at her side in a second. He caught sight of the fat man moving threateningly towards the Doctor and quickly intervened. He shared a great deal of words with the man before suddenly the fat man's eyes widened and he looked over at the Doctor in surprise and then in embarrassment.

Hastily, the fat man started making what Guy assumed was an apology to the Doctor. He stuck out his hand at the Doctor and said three long words. Guy tried to tackle the first one.

"Shigigarshi?" she repeated. "Shigigarsho? I have know idea."

Gigargiss stifled a giggle at the odd look the fat man gave Guy before explaining to the man what was going on. The fat man, after Gigargiss was finished, bowed deeply towards the Doctor before having his two dolls lead him away, no doubt to bed.

"Strange," said the Doctor. "That man looked familiar to me. Gigargiss? Would you watch Guy for me? I'll be back in a tick."

"Are you going to follow him?" asked Guy.

"No," said the Doctor. "I'm going to go fix the TARDIS. I have a bad feeling about this place."

Kissing Guy on top of the head, the Doctor ran off, leaving Guy alone with Gigargiss. Guy, however, didn't complain. She convinced Gigagiss to dance with her for a few hours before taking her on a tour of the ships underbelly as they waited for the Doctor to return. He had yet to do so when Guy and Gigargiss sat down to admire the ship.

Guy sighed in content before turning around to face Gigargiss.

"So what year is it, Gigargiss?" she asked. Gigargiss's lip perked up into a smile. "1920?"

Gigargiss pointed down.

"1915?"

He pointed down again.

"1910?"

Gigargiss quickly pointed up.

"1911- 1912?"

Gigargiss signaled with his hand that she had gotten it. Guy couldn't help but to smile childishly knowing that she had found a way to get information.

"It's spring, so April?"

Nodding his head, Gigargiss said a word that sound almost like yes except with a g.

"Are we heading to England, or America, or-"

Gigargiss stopped her on America.

"Okay, so we're heading to America in April of 1912..." Guy's eyes widened. "Please tell me this isn't the Titanic, Gigargiss."

Gigargiss laughed, finding her words amusing.

"I wish you could tell me how you got Gigargiss from the name Nathanael, miss," he chuckled.

Guy jumped out of her seat in surprise.

"I can understand you, now," she said. "That means the Doctor fixed the translater!"

"The what?" chuckled Gigargiss, or rather, Nathanael. "I think it's getting a bit late for you miss, it's nearly midnight and-"

Suddenly the whole ship shook and a horrible scratching noise filled the air. Nathanael caught Guy before she could fall out of her seat.

"This is the Titanic!" said Guy. She jumped to her feet and took off towards the stairs. "Come along, Nathan!"

"Ms. Fawkes!" called Nathanael. Guy didn't know exactly what happened, but one moment she heard a loud cracking noise and the next, Nathanael had swept her up in his arms and took off running.

But Nathanael didn't stay on his feet very long. The moment the two of them made it narrowly through a closing chamber, he slipped and fell backwards, hitting his head.

"Bloody," swore a crew member. "We almost closed the two of you in there! What were you thinkin' bringin' a child down here, lad?"

"Sorry," said Nathanael, rubbing the bruise on his head. "What happen?"

"The bloody ship 'it a iceberg, lad! We're fillin' up with water!"

"We have to fine the Doctor," said Guy urgently.

"It's only a bump- oh, right. That's what you call your father. Com'on!"

Without a second thought, Nathanael picked Guy up and ran off with her towards the stairs. They were hurrying as much as they could but the halls were full of passengers that demanded Nathanael's attention. It took Guy dreaming at the top of her lungs to get one old lady to leave Nathanael alone about fixing her plumbing.

"Almost there, miss," said Nathanael. He wasn't in nearly as much of a rush as Guy so it had taken them nearly an hour to reach the middle of the ship.

"Nathan, we need to hurry!" persisted Guy.

"Calm down, miss," chuckled Nathanael. "We're not sinking, now are we?"

Guy gave him a look. Nathanael chuckled nervously.

"Right," he said coughing. He picked up the pace. "Maybe we should hurry up, then."

"Agreed."

"But could you explain to me how you can all of a sudden understand me?" Nathanael asked as they climbed another set of stairs. "I'm sure that paper said you were permanently deaf from the -"

"The paper said what you wanted to see Nathan," said Guy a little impatient. She didn't like the fact that she could hear the water behind them. "It's psychic. The blue box you thought was a sculpture is actually a time traveling spaceship. The Doctor is an alien and I won't be born for another eighty years."

Nathanael smiled, clearly not believing anything Guy said.

"That would make a terrific story," he said as he led her up a set of stairs where the gate was closed. He reached into his pocket for keys. "You should be a writer when you grow up. That's what I want to be- where are the key?"

Nathanael patted his pockets, his eyes wide with panic.

"The man with the umbrella," he said suddenly. "He must have snagged them! It's okay, there's another set of stairs-"

The words Nathanael was about to say seemed to have gotten caught in his throat when he turned around to see the stairs slowly but steadily filling up with water.

"Right," said Nathanael. "Don't panic, miss. We're only-"

"On a sinking ship?" offered Guy. "Doctor!"

"I'm here!" called a familiar voice. Guy sighed in relief at the sight of the Doctor with his sonic screwdriver. "Shame, I came before you had a real reason to panic. I hate saving everyone too early."

"You alien!" mocked growled Guy. "Just get us out of here! We're on the-"

"Titanic," he said. "Yes, I figured that out after I saw my past self running a muck, chasing an old God. Figures I stole the keys from you, Gigargiss."

"It's Nathanael," corrected Guy as the Doctor unlocked the door.

"Really?" said the Doctor, sweeping Guy into his arms the moment the door opened. "Shame, I was just starting to like Gigargiss. Has a nice jingle to it, Gigargiss."

"You're father is mental, miss," said Nathanael.

"Oi! I just saved your life, thank you!" snapped the Doctor. "And I'm about to again. Run!"

The three hurried up the last few steps. They pushed their way through the growing mass of passengers' towards the TARDIS without a second thought.

"Here we are," said the Doctor, pulling out his TARDIS key. "Everybody in- you too Gigargiss."

"You want me to get into a box?" said Nathanael. He looked at the Doctor as if he was crazy. "The ship is sinking, sir! You need to get you daughter on a lifeboat, not some sinking death trap!"

"First off, she floats," corrected the Doctor. "And I'm trying to save your life, boy."

"What about everyone else, Doctor?" asked Guy softly. "Over a thousand go down with the ship."

The Doctor squeezed Guy's shoulder, a sad look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, pup," he said quietly. "I know you don't understand, but we can't save everyone. It's a set point in time. I can't- I really can't change it. It has to happen... But we can save one."

Guy nodded slowly before grabbing Nathanael's hand. The young sailor was hesitant at first, but let the little girl pull him inside the small blue box. He nearly jumped out in surprise when he saw the inside.

"You really are aliens," Nathanael whispered as Guy and the Doctor took over the controls. "And this is your ship... It's bigger on the inside..."

"Yep," said the Doctor, popping his p loudly. "Pull that knob, will you, lad?"

"Sure," said Nathanael. He took a step towards the controls. "What will it do?"

"We're going to drop you off in New York with the rest of the surivors. You have any family waiting for you there?"

Nathanael nodded his head.

"An older sister and her niece," he turned towards Guy. "Claire and Susan. You look a lot like Susan, miss." He looked back at the Doctor. "Does that matter?"

"You can't tell them about us," said the Doctor as the TARDIS shook during its landing. "If they ask, you were saved by a stray lifeboat and they never recorded you when they picked you up. Do that, alright?"

"Alright," said Nathanael, awkwardly. "Who are you two?"

The Doctor squeezed Nathanael's shoulder softly as he led him over to the door. Guy opened it for them and watched as Nathanael gasped at the sight of New York City.

"Just friends passing through," said the Doctor before leaving Nathanael outside the TARDIS alone.

Guy closed the door just after hearing a little girl calling for her Uncle Nate. Once she had, Guy walked up to the center of the control room before plopping in the jumper seat. She felt it lower as the Doctor sat down on it with her. Sighing Guy leaned back against him.

Looking up at him, piercing blue eyes met childish globe looked eyes. Both looked drained and tired.

"Next time, Doc," said Guy, "let's go some place where no one dies."

The Doctor chuckled coldly, pulling Guy close in a hug.

"That sounds fantastic."


	7. Oi! No Spoilers!

Really short chapter but important! Special thanks to **Inoue Orihime15** for her reviews! They make my day!

enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

The Doctor did not find it funny.

He didn't find it funny at all.

That only made Guy Fawkes laugh harder.

They had only just escaped a group of Zygons hiding in the outskirts of late nineteenth Chicago. The Zygons had been hiding as cows inside a barn, which ironically belonged to a man by the name of O'Leary. When Guy had discovered that the stories of the Great Chicago Fire starting because of a cow, despite the fact that the cow was actually an alien in disguise, were in fact true, the child hadn't stopped giggling.

The Doctor still didn't find it funny.

The two of them were covered in ash- Guy particularly worse than he was. The small earthling was completely grey from ash and her hat, a fuzzy little beanie that once resembled the head of a white wolf, was now almost a pitch black color. One of the hat's ears had even been shot off by a lazer. And yet, Guy was laughing- and getting ash all over the TARDIS.

"Oi!" snapped the Doctor. "It's not that funny, pup."

But Guy just kept laughing, especially when the Doctor tried to wipe ash off his face but only succeeded in smearing it more.

"Will you-" but the Doctor stopped himself. He had caught the giggles from Guy despite his best attempt to keep them away. "Alright, so it is a little funny."

"A little?" giggled Guy behind a ash covered hand. "Doctor-"

Whatever Guy was about to say was cut off when a figure began materializing in front of the two time travelers. Immediately, the Doctor pulled Guy back as the form of a woman appeared in front of them- a tall, beautiful woman, with curly golden hair and a playful smile that unnerved the Doctor.

"Professor?" she asked calmly.

"No, only the Doctor," said the Doctor cheerfully but cautiously. "I'm afraid you've landed on the wrong TARDIS."

"Doctor?" the woman repeated. "Damn, wrong time. Hello, Guy."

"Hello," said Guy, waving politely. "Do I know you?"

The woman smiled her dangerous smile again but didn't answer her.

"Tell me, Doctor," said the woman. "How off am I? What regeneration are you on? Oh, never mind. I'll figure that out later. Do take care of Tala, won't you?"

"No wait a tick," said the Dotor, stepping towards the woman. He grabbed her arm before she could push any buttons on her armband. "Who are-"

Guy bit her lip trying not to laugh when the woman grabbed the Doctor's jacket collar and pulled him in for what looked like a very passionate kiss. The Doctor just stood there frozen, his arms moving awkwardly as if he wasn't sure what to do with them. He, however, did seem to be kissing the mystery woman back and looked completely baffled when she pulled away from him what seemed like hours later.

The woman smiled wickedly at the confounded Doctor.

"No spoilers," she said teasingly. Then, with a wink at Guy, she hit the controls on her armband and disappeared.

"Oi!" said the Doctor as she vanished. "No spoiler? Who the bloody hell does that woman think she isn't?"

Guy bit her lip harder, trying with all her might not to laugh at the Doctor, who was slightly red with blush. He also had a little lipstick on him.

"Well, we don't really know, now do we?" snickered Guy. "She forgot to tell us when you two were kissing."

"She kissed me," corrected the Doctor. His eyes widened suddenly. "She kissed me? Why the bloody hell did that woman kiss me?"

"Maybe she has a thing for doctors," giggled Guy. She had to bit her lip again when the Doctor glared at her.

"Just go wash up, you," he grumbled.

Guy did as she was told, a wide smile on her dirty face as she took off down the hall and out of sight. Once she was gone, the Doctor sighed.

"How did she know Guy's name?" he asked aloud. The TARDIS hummed to him softly. "And who is the Professor?"

Sighing once more, the Doctor leaned against the controls with a small frown. He did not like not knowing things, especially if they involved Guy and him.

"Hello," he said, finding a new note in his pocket that hadn't been there before. It must have been dropped into his pocket when the woman... Ehm, kissed him.

Unfolding the note, the Doctor was surprised to find only two words on it.

"What is Bad Wolf?"


End file.
